


Start A Riot

by Reifromspace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May is still there, Coparenting, It'll make more sense, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), They're separated, but tony and steve are dads, homeless teen wade wilson, it didn't work out, it's cute, not together though, teen!Wade Wilson - Freeform, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reifromspace/pseuds/Reifromspace
Summary: Peter Parker was your everyday friendly neighborhood spider-man. He's going to class trying to learn and pass all his classes, he's studying chemistry in his own time, trying to balance all that with extracurriculars and his "internship" with Tony Stark. It's not as hard as you would think, at least not until a distraction from all of that appears. A young man with a scarred face and a mysterious backstory, not to mention the mouth on him. Will Peter be able to keep himself on track? Guess you'll have to read and see!





	Start A Riot

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching into the spider-verse last night and I just really wanted to write some marvel fic today soooo here it is.

Boing! Boing! Boing!

He could feel the little paper balls bouncing off of the side of his head. “MJ, would you cut it?”

“Well maybe if you would pay as much attention to the group project as you do that new boy, maybe I wouldn’t have to?” Her snark made him wonder if the new boy had snark. “Seriously Parker? If you are too interested in him, why don’t you just go talk to him?” 

He looked at her with horror. “Me? Talk to him?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back into a hair elastic before getting up from the chair. “Fine if you’re not gonna do it lover boy, then I am.”

“L-lover boy? I don’t have a crush on him or anything, I just think he must be very lonely.” He said it rather hurriedly, and obviously not very convincing, though he didn’t think he had a crush on him. He didn’t even know anything about him, how could he have a crush? No the boy had barely said a word in the three weeks since school started.

MJ looked at her arm as if she had a watch, gently tapping it. “Tick tock Parker, what is your choice.”

“I-I don’t want to bother him MJ!” Before he could even really react though she was marching over to the desk in the corner where he sat alone.

“Hey kid.” She said it rather abrasively, which Peter cringed at as he was hopping up from his seat, ready to jump in with damage control at any second. Ned had come back from the bathroom but had decided better than to ask what was happening and instead followed them to the other student's desk.

The kid looked up from what he was doing, the scars that covered his face seemed so much worse up close but not a one of them seemed to notice. Of everyone in the school these three kids were the least likely to judge. “What the hell do you want?” So there was snark in the boy, Peter thought.

“We only have three in our group and you appear to be alone, come work with us.” This wasn’t a question, with MJ it was never a question.

The kid tilted his head to the side and quirked the scar tissue where his eyebrow would have been. “What part of this face says I want to come sit with a bunch of nerds?”

“What about this face says that I was asking?” MJ had this stone cold bitch face on that only seemed to have ever been challenged by this kid, Ned had already gained a deep respect for him.

Peter stepped in quickly, still nervous as he spoke. “Sorry she can be kind of rude, look you just seem lonely and we thought maybe it might be easier for this project if you join us? I’m Parker… I mean Pete… Sorry Peter… I’m Peter?”

“You don’t seem very sure of your name?” The kid snorted a little but it had managed to rouse half of an amused smile. “Why the fuck would you even approach someone like me? Most people take one look at this face and think that not even a mother could love it.” 

MJ and Peter glanced at each other with a shrug silently communicating, they knew each other too well. “I’ve seen way worse.” Peter admitted with an awkward laugh.

This seemed to intrigue the new kid. “Worse? Damn maybe you’re not as much of a geeky socialite as I thought.” The kid begrudgingly stood, ignoring Peter who was now offering his outstretched hand to shake, he picked up his stuff. “I’m Wade.”

“Mj.” The girl pointed at herself and then motioned towards the paler kid behind them. “and that is Ned.”

“MJ, is that short for anything?” He snarked as he pushed past them and towards their table. 

“It’s short for none of your business.” She said plain and simple, spinning her chair around as she returned, sitting backward on it facing the table.

Peter was frozen staring at the boy who had now joined them, all he could think was that had been too easy, and that perhaps this was not as good of a plan as he had thought.

“So… What are you doing for this project?” Wade asked, the way his lips curled into a cocky grin made Peter think that perhaps he had been a lot more self-confident once upon a time, and though he continued to act cocky the way he talked made him think that he wasn’t very secure in his looks. 

________________________________________

After class Wade immediately started to walk down the hall away from them and the lunchroom. “Where are you going?” Peter’s voice cracked as he called after the taller boy.

“To hang out outside to avoid sitting alone in the cafeteria?” Wade replied, turning around slowly to look at them. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Peter hugged his book just a little bit harder to his chest, he hesitated long enough for the kid to start to turn away muttering something about it being just as he thought. “Come eat with us!” He tried to come off like MJ, less of a question and more of a statement, but out of his mouth it was more like he was shouting at the boy.

“Damn Parker, didn’t realize how much you wanted me.” When Wade turned around his smirk was back and he was wriggling what would have been eyebrows in an implicating way. “Got some kind of deformity fetish, do you?”

This startled the shorter boy so much that he flushed deeply. “What?! No! It’s not like that… I just thought?”

“Thought we were becoming friends?” Ned jumped in, trying to save his best friend from more embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t call us friends, but I guess I could sit with you for lunch, if it’ll make you happy Parker.” Wade was licking his lips and clearly trying to imply something inappropriate. Peter had never met anyone like Wade Wilson before, and he wasn’t sure he ever would.


End file.
